


A Spark of Joy

by Divinae



Series: Steter Week 2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, McCall Pack, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Steter Week 2020, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Conferences & Conventions, Werewolf Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Stiles was excited to tell his Pack the news...Only to be pushed out of the pack and their lives.Jackson of all people stood by his side.Ten years pass and the McCall pack is going to find out truth.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Steter Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849972
Comments: 33
Kudos: 1138





	A Spark of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep. What is that?
> 
> I haven't gotten more than 4 hours of sleep if that. Once again, I shall go without to get pump out this story.
> 
> As always, this is beta and edited by me, myself and I.

Jackson couldn’t believe those idiots. The only one worthy calling pack was Stiles. 

He can’t believe the audacity of them all. Even back when he was a complete asshole to Stiles, the other boy saved him. Stiles is the only one who deserved his friendship.

He texted Stiles a few times here and there, but he was busy getting ready for the big move to London. He felt bad that he hadn’t been able to spend a lot of time with him lately. But it was Stiles' push that set the ball rolling. Jackson had an opportunity and already had a new older established pack willing to help train him. He was a werewolf, but still had his kamina powers. 

He was surprised when he showed up for his going away party and Stiles wasn’t there.

Then he found out what they did.

They kicked Stiles out of the pack and their lives when he showed up unannounced.

Well, they can go fuck themselves. He was washing his hands of them too. Even Lydia…. The girl he thought so foolishly was the love of his life. 

She finally showed her true colors and they weren’t pretty and that’s something ‘cause he’s one scary ugly kamina turned werewolf.

He rang the doorbell and nervously tapped his foot as he waited.

“Jackson,” the Sheriff crossed his arms and resembled a mother bear protecting her cub.

“Sir, I saw Stiles’ jeep here, umm,” he broke eye contact and looked further into the house. He smelt anger, sadness and it made him growl. “How is he,” he asked.

“So, you didn’t know,” the Sheriff lifted his eyebrows at him.

“Honestly, sir. I had no idea. If it makes you feel better, when they told me what happened when I got there, I ripped them all a new one,” he yelped when his claws popped out and he cut his palm. 

The rest just followed the True Alpha and Banshee blindly like sheep. 

“Come in,” the older man waved him in, “he’s taking a hot shower to cool down. We don’t need any more light bulbs combusting.”

##

His dad had been right. A hot shower did make life feel a bit better.

Stiles was surprised to see Jackson of all people when he came down. 

“Did they send you,” he asked as he stomped across the living room to stand in front of Jackson.

Though, a part of him saw the hurt and anger beneath his friend’s flickering eyes. The jock had been the only one who took the time to send him texts the past few months.

He’s been busy getting ready to move to London.

“No. Stiles, please believe me. I had no idea this was in the works. They are a bunch of fools following so blindly behind that True douch canon.”

Stiles chuckled, “yeah, he really is one.”

“Do you want to stay for dinner, dad said we could order out and watch some trash tv,” Stiles asked, “unless you want to go back to your going away party they had planned for you and didn’t even tell me.”

The real kicker is he had text everyone last week to ask if they wanted to throw a party for Jackson and they said they were all too busy.

They stole his own idea.

“No, I’m here with my real friend and only person I’ll miss when I leave,” Jackson replied truthfully.

“Great,” Stiles smiled and sat beside him.

Jackson asked Stiles if he finally figured out how he was able to manipulate mountain ash and how early graduation was coming along.

Stiles sat and really thought about it. Jackson had been his only friend for a while. His so-called best friend and pack had cast him out months ago.

The pack called him pathetic and an embarrassment. They even accused him of being jealous of Lydia when he tried to tell them the great news earlier that evening.

He wasn’t just a human. He figured out he was A Spark. They are rare and a huge asset to a pack.

Well, he knows one pack he’ll never help again.

The McCall pack and go fuck themselves. 

“Hey,” Jackson twiddled his thumbs at the end of night. “I got this crazy idea… how about you come with me to London. You graduated early and ya know…”

His dad actually agreed with Jackson. He also thought Stiles would be more happy away from Beacon Hills. Soon, the Hales would be returning to the reclaim territory. While Stiles never met them, he heard how his dad had saved the whole pack from a blotch attempt on their lives. He vaguely remembered Cora. When Scott became a True Alpha after being bit by a rogue, the Hales allowed them to watch over Beacon Hills until they could come back.

“Yeah, you know what. I think I will. Dr Deaton is cryptic as fuck and I need to learn more about being a Spark.”

##

Werewolf convention at San Francisco   
(Ten years later)

##

Peter Hale was excited for once to attend the convention. 

Mischief the Spark was going to be there on a panel with other top magic-users. 

Mischief had come out of nowhere about ten years ago. 

He had mentored under the best and thrived in the supernatural community. 

Stiles told him that Mischief and his best friend have been considering finding a pack to settle down. 

He and Stiles had been friends for a few years now. His father lives and is the Sheriff in Beacon Hills. He doesn’t remember Stiles from when he was a little boy. It’s not a surprise as Stiles had been around Cora’s age when they all left to hunt down Kate and Gerald Agent for their attempt of eradicating the entire pack.

It had been a coincidence they were from the same town when they ‘met’. The younger man is clever and well informed. He even knows Mischief personally. One that many can’t claim. 

Peter had heard that those who have met Mischief can’t recall what he looks like later on. They can only describe him vaguely. A true testament of keeping his identity hidden. 

It was for his safety. As an unattached Spark, some packs are willing to go to great lengths to claim him as their own.

Plus, Stiles would be attending the convention too. Finally, they’d be able to meet face-to-face. He knew his voice well but never saw him more than a grainy picture.

He’s never met either of them. Stiles and his best friend had moved to London so both could have better mentors than those back in Beacon Hills. Shortly afterwards, the Hales came back to reclaim the territory.

According to the Sheriff, who has been in the know since he was just a deputy, stated the McCall pack had pushed out their best member and was letting the territory go to hell. Literally.

Stiles never liked to talk about his reasons why, but Peter knows it has to do with the McCall pack. He had his theories but he trusted his friend to tell him why when he wanted too. 

Last he heard, the McCall pack had claimed a small terrority up in Washington. 

His phone vibrated in his pants as he entered the convention center. 

“Hey, are you here yet,” he answered with a smile.

“Yeah, but I got pulled away. I’ll have to meet up with you after the ‘Spark of Joy’ panel. I am sooo excited about finally meeting you in real life,” Stiles voice was full of excitement.

“Oh, me too. Also, I can’t lie. I’m looking forward to seeing Mischief, even if it's just from the audience. His theory on time travel is revolutionary. I hope I might get a moment to talk to him afterwards,” Peter held the phone between his ear and cheek as he dug through his pockets for some change for the vending machine. He wanted a snack to hold him over.

“You know I know him. You could always ask me to meet him,” Stiles said after a moment.

“Well yeah, I could. But I’m not. I don’t want him to think he owes you a favor or maybe get the wrong idea that you’re trying to pawn him off on me and/or my pack,” Peter explained.

He could hear Stiles' voice hitched and take a deep breath, “You’re a good person Peter Hale.”

Peter laughed, he wasn’t anything bet good. “Darling, you know I’m not. I am the infamous Left-Hand of the Hale pack. I took down Kate and Gerald Agent ending their long terror. People wish they could be me and fear me at the same time. It’s a hard balance to hold.”

He could almost see Stiles smiling when the boy responded, “yeah, well you and I are similar. We will do what is necessary for the greater good of those we call friends and family.”

It was one of the reasons that Peter was excited to finally meet Stiles. He was hoping he’d be able to lure the unattached magic-user to join his pack. Mostly for selfish reasons, but having someone that loyal would be a good fit for his pack. He had a crush on the younger man. 

“How about we meet up for some coffee at the front shop after this panel,” Peter asked.

“Yeah, that sounds great. Unless you decide you don’t want to meet me later,” Stiles voice dropped with a tinge of sadness.

“My dear boy, there isn’t anything I can think of that would not want me to meet you,” Peter pressed B4 and watched the candy bar drop down.

“Okay, have a good time at the panel,” Stiles replied, “Look, I’m being called away. I’ll talk to you soon Peter.”

“Until then, take care, sweetheart,” Peter answered and turned off his phone and ate his candy bar as he entered the huge lecture hall and made his way down front.

It was filling up quickly. He had accepted a brochure at the door with a breakdown of the discussions and who were on the panel. He noticed Satomi and her pack about five rows back in the center. His own pack were attending other lectures. Cora teased him for being a ‘fangirl’ over the Spark.

Talia was going to send Derek and Cora with him but at the last minute they were asked to be on a panel that took place at the same time.

As he neared the front, he waved to a few other supernaturals and magic-users he knew. Being left-hand also meant having good contacts. 

“Do you really think he’ll pick us,” Issac’s voice floated over the other chit chat.

Peter stopped and looked around and zero’d in on the McCall pack on the front row.

One of the stipulations and common courtesy was to wear blockers when many packs were under the same roof in a neutral spot. 

He snorted as he shuffled to sit about three rows behind them. 

“Of course, why wouldn’t he. I am the True Alpha. Do you know of any other True Alphas,” Scott sounded so full of himself.

“Issac, you now there hasn’t been another one in years,” Lydia huffed and sneered at her packmate. “God, you’re so stupid sometimes.”

Peter claws poked out for a second. That poor beta deserved better. No one deserves to be spoken down too.

“We finally will get to meet him,” Scott replied. “I know once he sees that I, the True Alpha, will so graciously offer to join our pack, he’ll fall over himself to align with us.”

“Don’t forget me, a banshee,” Lydia fanned herself with her folded paper.

Peter growled and the lady next to him got scared and moved two seats down from him.

“Sorry, miss,” he apologized. It wasn’t her fault that Scott McCall is a conceited asshole. Just because he is a True Alpha, he feels people should bow down to him. The Banshee wasn’t much better.

“Maybe then everyone else will see how stupid they are for not wanting to ally with us,” Scott snapped. “Then we can finally challenge those assholes who kicked us from our home.”

Peter laughed out loud and ducked when they glanced behind them. First off, they were nice when they kindly asked them to leave. Plus, they didn’t even know about the Nematon. The literal Beacon of Beacon Hills never showed itself to the McCall pack even during all the years they were away. 

He shook his head at the lady. She shrugged and opened her brochure. 

A small petite woman walked out on stage and tapped on the mic.

“Good Afternoon,” she smiled. “We have some more people still coming in, please come in and find a seat. I see we have a few still left open.’

Peter sighed when the scared lady had moved next to making room for a small group.

“This lecture will be an hour long. Please hold your questions until the end. Today we have some great magic-users on our panel today.”

They came out as she introduced them. Peter was excited to see the other three panelists but he was mostly excited about the final one. Mischief.

“And as many of you are here for, it’s true. We were able to twist his arm and finally agreed to join us for the first time. Spark Mischief.”

Everyone clapped when a werewolf walked on stage first. His eyes flashed yellow, a sign of the identity of the man. 

“Oh my god, what the heck is Jackson doing up there,” Lydia hissed.

Peter perked up.

Jax was Stiles best friend. Who happens to be a kanima turned werewolf. Was Jackson and Jax the same person?

The chiselled clean shaven man pulled out the final chair and stood behind it.

Then walked out in a pair of jeans and a red flannel shirt was Spark Mischief. 

The hype across all the Supernatural.

Peter swallowed hard as his eyes landed on the most handsome man he’s ever seen.

He was of average height, with short brown hair and pale skin speckled with moles.

The said young man waved and gave a small bow, a huge smile on his face. He tripped and his best friend caught him and whispered something that was too low to be heard from his seat.

“Jesus Christ, I can’t believe it,” Issac gasped. 

“What the fuck is Stiles doing up there,” Scott growled. He started to look around and his eyes landed on Peter.

Peter had been so shocked to hide.

His world was coming to a stand still.

“Sorry, I am a bit clumsy,” the voice he’s known for years sounded over the mic.

The voice of his online friend Stiles. Stiles’ who knows Mischief personally….

“You,” Scott stood up and pointed to Peter, his eyes flaring red.

Others near him gasped and moved away from the McCall pack.

Peter pointed to himself.

“I remember you. You’re the asshole along with your sister who kicked us out of home,” he shouted.

Peter quickly glanced up on stage. Jackson’s yellow eyes were slanted like a cats and Mischief… no Stiles, had his mouth hanging open staring down at them.

“Please take your seats,” the mediator spoke into her mic and began to wave the hired security into the room.

Scott growled, “Is this some sort of joke,” he spat. He turned around and jabbed his finger towards Stiles, “did Peter put you up to this. Where is Mischief. I can’t believe you, Stiles.”

Stiles closed his mouth and crossed his arms. His surprised appearance changed in a blink of an eye. An aura of power and confidence surrounded him. 

Peter licked his lips. This is the most inappropriate time to get a boner.

Thank goodness he had blockers on or else everyone would be able to smell his arousal as Stiles changed from silly clever magic-user to Spark Mischief. 

“Alpha McCall,” his voice was flat and full of venom. “What do you mean…”

Jackson stook a step forward and stood next to his one and only packmate.

“How did you do it. Seriously, you are so fucking pathetic,” Lydia joined her Alpha and gave him a look of disgust. “And you,” she glared at Jackson, “you fucking left this,” she waved up and down her tailored black and red dress with her manicured red nails, “for that. I thought you had taste.”

Issac was wide-eye and trying to hide behind his scarves.

“Pathetic.. “ Stiles cackled. “Banshee Martin, if someone is pathetic it is definitely not me. How did you put it last time I saw you… please just leave. You are annoying and embarrassing yourself. Oh yes, I think you’re just jealous.

She pulled at her hair and yelled.

“Where did you hide him,” Scott seethed. “Spark Mischief, are you back there,” Scott started to push his way to the front.

“Sir, you need come with us,” a huge werewolf with blue eyes put his hand against the enraged True Alpha.

Scott snapped at the man who wasn’t phased. “He’s always been jealous. He’s fooling you all. He’s just a stupud annoying jealous human. Where is the real Mischief,” Scott accused.

Magnus, another panelist, started to laugh. “Wow, so this is Alpha Scott McCall, the one you have told me about. You weren’t exaggerating.”

Peter excused himself to the end of the row as this was going down and made his way to the front where Scott was standing.

The earlier conversation with Stiles made sense now. He was scared Peter wouldn’t want to meet him. His two favorite people ended up being the same person.

He is beside himself with giddiness. But first he needs to handle the True Alpha who’s turning feral.

In the middle of a Werewolf Convention.

In front of the most powerful magic-user in centuries.

“Alpha McCall,” he called out and caught the True Alpha’s attention.

Scott shoved the other man with his Alpha strength. With a battle cry, he charged Peter.

Peter stepped away from the others and caught the other man and flipped him onto the ground.

Lydia started to come at him too, but Issac tripped her. 

At least someone in the ridiculous so-called back could see the true danger.

Scott claws came out and were slashing at the left-hand of the Hale pack. Peter wanted to laugh at the young inexperienced Alpha. He kept his werewolf features under wraps as he went on the offensive of the enraged man. WIth every swipe and snap of fangs, Peter walked the Alpha further away from the audience. Security was keeping people back making way for Peter and the on-the-verge feral werewolf. They were making their way closer to the stage. Peter’s superficial wounds healed quickly.

“Enough,” Stiles' voice boomed over the lecture hall as he came down the stairs with Jackson right behind him and raised his hand.

Scott froze in mid-swipe.

Only his eyes could move and they burned with hatred at his old friend.

“Scott,” Stiles had a sad look in his eyes as he stopped in front of him.

Lydia wiped herself off and stormed up next to her Alpha and opened her mouth but nothing came out.

“No Lydia,” Stiles shook his head, “I’ve heard enough from both of you.”

She went to raise her fist but found herself frozen in place.

“Issac,” Spark Mischief's eyes turned solid white as he addressed the curly-haired young man rooted in his seat.

“Yes Spark Mischief,” he squeaked. 

Peter didn’t need to have his sense of smell to know the young man was fearful.

Stiles gave him a soft smile.

“Tell me, where is the rest of your pack,” he asked.

Scott growled from his spot.

“It’s okay Issac, Scott can’t hurt you,” Stiles reassured the man.

“Um, they are dead,” Issac whimpered.

He explained how a coven of witches Scott had ‘asked kindly’ to stop killing the forest life to leave, But they came back at night and killed Boyd and Erica. There had been other newly bitten wolves who had come to similar deaths over the years. 

“And why are you here today,” Spark Mischief inquired.

Issac’s eyes shifted to his Alpha and gulped. He told him how Scott thought he could claim Spark Mischief to his pack and then use him to take out all the other packs who laughed and looked down on him. 

He shivered in fear.

Stiles walked over and rubbed his hand against the scared beta’s cheek. “It’s okay Issac. You simply were doing what your Alpha demanded of you.”

A tear trickled down the wolf’s face.

Peter stood transfixed along with the rest of the crowd.

“Are you okay, Peter,” Stiles’ amber eyes focused on him. A slight blush on his cheeks.

“I’m okay Spark Mischief,” Peter inclined his head towards him.

The powerful man gave him a real smile, “You can just call me Stiles, that’s how you know me. The real me.”

Peter relaxed. He hadn’t realized he was tense until Stiles smiled at him. 

“True Alpha McCall, I had hoped you would grow up and learn from your mistakes, but it seems you haven’t at all. All I can see in you and Banshee Martin is blackness. You think you are deserving of your Alphahood. You both feel entitled and others should bow down to you.”

The two glared daggers at the Spark.

“That day I wanted to tell you all, you kicked me out of the pack,” Stiles confessed.

The audience gasped at the revelation. 

Stiles' eyes were full of sadness, and Jackson stepped up and laid his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

The air around Spark Mischief shimmered as his eyes glowed white while he closed the gap between himself and his two old friends. He laid a hand on both of their foreheads.

Peter held his breath as he watched the powerful magic-user in motion. This wasn’t the clumsy boy he’s fallen for over the phone. This was a man who could flatten the world if he wanted too.

The lights above them flickered and the temperature raised a degree or two. 

It was Spark Mischief who spoke. His voice was deep and smooth. It sounded like an ancient entity, “Scott McCall, I revoke the gift given to you. I shall free your wolf from your toxic body. From this moment on, you shall only be human. Scott McCall, you will never have the ability to be anything but human.”

Mischief’s hand on the True Alpha glowed supernova and Scott screamed with all his soul as his body started to convulse. 

Someone in the audience cried out.

After a minute Stiles removed his normal hand and Scott’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and collapsed on the floor.

No one moved to help the man.

“Banshee Martin. You have a born gift, handed down from generations of harbingers of death. I bind your powers. For not helping protect your pack and allowing innocents to die due to your ignorance. You shall feel and relive the deaths of those you could have helped. Every time you sleep, you shall relive their last moments,” then he leaned to her ear and whispered, “Only when I feel you have repented shall I stop them for you.”

LIke with Scott, his hand glowed and a silent scream echoed against the walls. A lingering call of a banshee singed the air.

As her companion, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed.

“Make the call. It’s time,” Tears streamed down his cheeks as Stiles addressed his best friend.

“You did what had to be done, it will be okay,” Jackson consoled his friend and hugged him. “I’ll be right back.”

Jackson nodded towards Peter who came over and let his hand hover over Stiles shoulder. The Spark turned and wrapped his arms around him and hid his face in Peter’s neck. 

Small chatter filled the lecture hall. People feared his powers while others were in awe. 

“This was totally worth cancelling that date,” a younger woman told her friend. “I mean, I heard about him.. But to see him in action… just wow.”

Another magic-user talked of sorrow he felt for the Spark. How he was gracious with his public justice.

Peter agreed with that statement. Scott and Lydia broke so many rules that they are lucky that their hearts are still beating.

It shows that this powerful man who sniffled against him was still a person with feelings. He was swift but just. Stiles had told him how if he were a wolf’ he’d have blue eyes....

A couple minutes passed while people shuffled around waiting to see what the Spark would do next.

Peter hummed a lullaby and rubbed circles on Stiles back.

“Okay, it’s been done,” Jackson announced as he skipped the stairs from the stage to rejoin them.

Stiles took a deep breath and shook his body. With a wave of his hands, Scott and Lydia vanished.

Issac held his hand over his chest gasping for air.

Stiles grabbed Peter’s hand and walked over to Issac and knelt down in front of the omega.

“Issac,” he said gently and laid his hand on the boy’s knee. 

Wet eyes looked up to him. 

“I’m sorry I let my feelings get the best of me. I didn’t realize what you’ve had to live through. It’s going to be okay,” Stiles leaned over and rubbed his cheek against the boy’s and looked over to Peter.

Peter used his free hand and brushed it against the beta’s neck. 

The boy cried and his whole body sagged in relief. His eyes were full of hope towards Jackson.

“Issac,” the kanima-wolf smiled and scent-marked him. “We’ll make sure to find a good pack for you.”

“Peter, will you please stay with Issac. I know we had a date for coffee after this, but I hope you’ll be okay if Issac and Jackson joining us,” Stiles stood and faced the older wolf.

Peter sat in Scott’s seat and squeezed Stiles hand. 

Stiles and Jackson went up to the stage.

“Well, I wanted to put on a show at the end. Guess you got it a little early,” He bowed. “Umm, so we originally were going to answer some questions that were written beforehand. Um, Magnus perhaps you’d like to start off,” Stiles sat down and let the Master Mage take the mic. 

Stiles ended the lecture talking about his theory about time travel. 

As people left the lecture hall, the memory of Spark Mischief faded. They remembered what happened. The True Alpha turned feral with his banshee next to him. Spark Mischief stopped the enraged werewolf and revoked the gift to them both.

But when they asked each other who he looked like, they couldn’t recall. 

“Ya know, like the boy next door, kinda young but also ancient,” someone tried to describe him.

All the videos and pictures taken, all mysteriously disappeared as if they were never taken in the first place.

“How come I remember who you are,” Peter asked as he sipped his dark bitter coffee.

Stiles smiled as he slurped his super sweet drink. “Because I’ve chosen my pack. I have decided for you to remember all of me.”

“And me,” Issac asked as he kept looking at his old friend. “Why me,”

“You regret your choices and I believe in second chances. Plus, you could try to tell people the truth about me but no one will believe you.”

“I’d never tell anyone. It’s your secret to tell,” Issac rushed out. “What happened to Scott and Lydia,” he tried to shrink behind his colorful scarves.

“Oh, I sent them to a remote area where they won’t be able to hurt anyone. We have some friends watching over them.”

Stiles said cryptically. 

“Well Peter, what do you think about your pack, think they’ll accept three new members,” Jackson addressed the Left-Hand as he let his fingers brush up and down Issac’s arm. 

“Yeah, I don’t think they have much of a choice,” Peter laughed. “They are going to be sooo upset they missed the best lecture of this entire convention.”

No one was surprised when Stiles' stuff moved into Peter’s room over the following months. People talked about the Hale Left-hand who had a Spark of Joy in his life. His partner was a powerful magic-user but no one could recall what he really looked like later on.

**Author's Note:**

> We are close to the end...
> 
> Then I shall sleep. It shall be glorious.
> 
> Tags? I think I got them all.


End file.
